


A Little Healthy Competition

by itricochets



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itricochets/pseuds/itricochets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Jordan knows Eric wants Jeff but he's hesitant. So like a good little brother, Jordan turns it into a healthy competition. Which Jeff realizes but he doesn't care because yes, he'd like to be in a Staal sandwich tyvm</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Healthy Competition

**Author's Note:**

> basically, the end result of a tumblr prompt i kind of forgot i filled and intended to fix up. which now i (sort of) did so taking it as a win. and i suck at titles so, sorry

Eric is not a fan of this new side to Jeff, aka the side that thinks that flirting shamelessly with Jordan is acceptable behavior, and if it weren’t Jordan, he’d probably threaten the guy. So instead Eric decides to be an adult and confront Jordan about the “situation” (Jordan uses the air quotes, he’s pretty sure just to piss him off) only, Jordan laughs at him and tells him that if Eric wants Jeff, he’ll have to work for it; Jordan’s become quite fond of him. One night at Jordan’s place, after too few beers for Eric but more than enough for the other two, who are giggling and all over each other, Eric decides to step in.

As Eric gets his captain face and voice going, searching for the right words to nip this situation in the non-sexual bud right now, Jeff, looking super tipsy, leans into Jordan. Jordan, drunk but still super aware, nuzzles Jeff’s hair, his hand tightly curling around Jeff’s middle. Feeling completely ignored (but really they’ve turned the tables and gotten his attention), Eric turns the stern face to max and Jeff giggles in response as he wriggles onto Jordan’s lap. Jordan doesn’t even bother to hide the groan because yes, Jeff feels awesome writhing about on his dick and he wonders how good it would feel if they weren’t wearing clothes. He’s about to voice this kick-ass suggestion when he sees that Eric looks like he’s going to hulk out on them. And Eric freaking out makes the whole thing better so Jordan figures he may as end Eric’s idiocy and make the “situation” work for all of them. (Again with the air quotes because Eric really is an idiot.)

Jordan winks at his brother as he slides his hand down Jeff’s torso, stopping just above the crotch. Jeff bites his lip as Jordan’s fingers play lightly at his zipper before reaching under his shirt and moans, shamelessly aware of how he sounds. It works, though, because Eric looks like he might break something. Jeff pushes down harder against Jordan, grinding slowly, his mouth slightly open and breathing hard, eyes on Eric. “If you want him,” Jordan says lightly, though the challenge is fairly evident, “you’ll have to fight for him.”

And Eric’s resolve is gone. He knows he shouldn’t but he doesn’t care. It’s Jeff with his brother and there is nothing more that Eric wants except to feel Jeff beneath him, feel Jordan under both of them. He moves closer, every nerve inside him tight and Jeff looks up almost warily at him when he’s practically looming over them. Jordan grins lazily at him and finally opens Jeff’s jeans, reaching inside and palms Jeff who cries out. “Come on, big brother. Don’t make him wait any longer.”

He doesn’t, he can’t. Eric leans down and kisses Jeff’s neck, feels his breath against his cheek and finally takes what he’s been craving. He kisses him softly and growls as Jeff bites at his lip. “Now is not the time,” Jeff tells him, licking his own bottom lip. “Fucking kiss me for real, you asshole.” And Eric can feel Jordan laughing at the two of them; he pushes down on Jeff, pushing him even closer on Jordan who curses before leaning back and grinning. “Don’t I get a kiss too?”

And he can’t even say no because it’s Jordan and Jordan knows him better than anyone else, even better than Cam. But he knows he has to make Jordan earn it. “From me?” he smirks back, “or from young Jeffrey here?” And young Jeffrey squeaks but he’s already been won. He’s theirs and they all know it. Jordan struggles to sit up, Jeff is flush against his chest, and he tugs his head toward him, taking Jeff in a deep kiss that Eric involuntarily groans at. When he finally lets Jeff go, he looks debauched.

Jeff falls back against Jordan, Eric still watching them, trying to catch his breath. Jordan looks up at his brother. “One down.” And it’s fucking ridiculous because it’s his brother but Eric doesn’t even care anymore. He leans forward, crushing Jeff between them and growls a little as he kisses Jordan. It feels almost normal, the way they fight each other for dominance, grasping and pulling each other closer. Eric can hear Jeff as he watches them, grinding against both of them.

And they’re on a fucking couch, for christ’s sake but it doesn’t matter because Jeff finally starts to push himself into the action, demanding attention that the other two are very willing to lave on him. Eric is very aware that they’re all probably going to come very soon and very messily but he can’t bring himself to care as Jordan spreads his legs wide and Jeff falls even farther onto him. Eric reaches around to undo his brother’s zipper as Jeff works on his jeans, pushing them down his hips.

Eric pushes himself against Jeff, who’s gasping, his eyes half-closed and starts to rut against him slowly. He’s half holding Jeff up while Jordan, head on the back of the couch with eyes open and biting his bottom lip in a half-smirk half-groan, keeps his hands on Jeff’s hips, rucking up against his ass. Eric reaches across, one hand on his brother’s hip, trying to pull them even closer. Jeff cries out at the contact, one hand circling around Eric’s body, hiding his face in his neck.

His other hand is on top of Eric’s, the one that’s holding onto Jordan. The three of them move together, trading kisses with each other, touching everywhere, and finally Jeff comes with a loud cry, his head falling back on Jordan’s shoulder and his body shaking. “Not done with you yet, little Skinner,” Eric murmurs into his ear and Jeff moans. Eric raises himself to his knees and Jordan wraps his legs around him. Together, the two of them grind against him, hard. Eric reaches down, rubbing at Jordan’s balls through his briefs, daring his brother to try and outlast him. “FUCK!” Jordan yells because it’s so not worth it and pulling down on Jeff with one hand, the other in Eric’s hair, he comes with his brother releasing seconds after him. Eric slumps down atop of Jeff and Jordan, spent and mostly incoherent. After a few minutes, Jordan kicks at him. “You’re heavy.” 

“I can’t believe I just came in my boxers. We all just humped each other like children,” Eric mutters disbelievingly.

He slides off Jordan, moving to his side, attempting to take Jeff with him but only halfway succeeding. Jeff is unmovable post-sex apparently. Eric takes note of that. Jordan raises his arms in victory. “Totally worth it.” 

“You’re a shit, you know that?” Eric says and Jordan smirks at him. Jeff is splayed across his chest, his legs tangled up with Jordan’s. Eric leans over, pulls his brother close, kissing the top of his head. Jordan looks up at him and Eric kisses him again, softly on the mouth. “Totally worth it,” Jordan mumbles sleepily and Eric grins. 

“Totally worth it.”


End file.
